Tabitha St. Germain
Tabitha St. Germain (born October 30, 1964 in Boston, Massachusetts, USA) is an American-born Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Amala *ALF: The Animated Series (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Beetlejuice (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Sandi Crocker, Classmate#2 (ep49), Coffee Shop Owner (ep41), Cynthia (ep16), Dance Instructor (ep38), Denise (ep33), Eva (ep16), French Kid (ep23), Girl in blue sari#2 (ep15), Grandma Kelley, Helper (ep30), Hottie#2 (ep43), Kid (ep26), Landlady (ep39), Little girl (ep10), Math Teacher (ep6), Matron#2 (ep33), Miss Lewis (ep5), Mom#1 (ep4), Mom#4 (ep4), Mom#5 (ep4), Naz (ep15), Nerd#2 (ep44), Nurse (ep9), Odie Penopie (ep49), Old Woman (ep5), Passenger#4 (ep30), Phyllis (ep16), Psychic (ep30), Reporter (ep37), Researcher#1 (ep20), Secretary (ep13), Sharon (ep26), Shelley (ep17), Stacey (ep45), Starlet (ep1), Student (ep12), Student#1 (ep45), Student#7 (ep38), Teacher (ep17), Telephone Solicitor (ep20), Unicorn#3 (ep43), Vertual Teacher (ep8), Young Lady (ep23), Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Portia (ep25), Weird Wilma (ep38), Yoko (ep28) *COPS (1988) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2005) - Spratt (ep16) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2018) - Yurg (ep12) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) - Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (eps1-13) *Endangered Species (2015) - Pickle *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - Felintine (ep8), Secretary (ep9) *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Drama Girl, Operator (ep3), Tough Chick (ep19), Woman (ep19) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *Garbage Pail Kids (1988) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - Alphagirl, Archer Lee, Human Woman (ep4), Peacock Queen (ep8), Rattle Diva *Jim Henson's Dog City (1992-1994) - Kitty *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Andrea, Melanie *League of Super Evil (2009-2012) - Babooshka, Baby (ep16), Baby Chick (ep50), Bank Teller (ep1), Cafeteria Lady (ep33), Citizen 02 (ep33), Computer (ep30), Computer (ep41), Cougar, Female Voice (ep47), Force Fighter V Golden Rod, Granny Goon (ep48), Judge, Kat Chatsworth, Kid (ep4), Kid (ep28), Kid 1 (ep46), Kimmy (ep22), Lightning Liz, Lunch Lady Helga, Mayor Assistant (ep33), Metrotownian (ep49), Metrotownian 1 (ep51), Miss Boolean, Nanny Boo Boo, Neighbourhood Girl (ep18), Old Lady (ep50), Prima Danna (ep36), Roaches (ep44), SS Commander (ep12), Scoutmaster Sweets (ep44), Spoiled Kid (ep48), Squirrel (ep12), Suzie Scout, Sweet (ep36), Tabitha St. Germain (ep47), Teacher (ep11), Voltina (ep28), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep50), Wow Woman *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2018) - Child (ep87), Mother (ep92), Mystake (eps77-92) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Bene, Young Lando *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Rarity, Aloe (ep127), Flurry Heart (ep133), Granny Smith (ep132), Mrs. Cake (ep132), Princess Luna (ep125), Spa Pony (ep127), Student Pony 2 (ep131) *Packages from Planet X (2013) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Binky *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Aunt Hilda Spellman, Veralupa, Female Reporter (ep21), Girl 102A (ep2), Matilda the Troll Queen, Miss Mabie *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2013) - Angry Woman (ep9), Cantina Tough Woman (ep30), Desdemona (ep9), Little Boy (ep29), Woman (ep30) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Ewoks (1985) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007) - Dove (ep3) *Super Mario World (1991) - Additional Voices *Swamp Thing (1990) - Additional Voices *Sylvanian Families (1987) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) - Additional Voices *The Care Bears (1986) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Mari Phelps, Boy 2 (ep16), Girl#2 (ep2), Girl 1 (ep8), Innocent Girl (ep22), Kid 2 (ep1), Little Girl (ep20), Opera Singer (ep34) *The Legend of Zelda (1989) - Additional Voices *The NeverEnding Story (1996) - Owl #1 (ep18) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Kala *Weird-Ohs (1999) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Amaru, Auriana, Aunt Ellen, Carissa, Morgaine (ep21), Mrs. Tweed (ep11), Olivia (ep11) *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Pazzi, Bookworm, Kid, Mira, Rockierun 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Bride, Duchess, Female Vegas Singer, Tourist Gal *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Rebel *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Marie-Alecia "Alice" *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Dandelion, Topaz, Mermaid#1 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Willa, Zee *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Willa, Coral, Flutterpixie *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Grace, Lorraine *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Purple Mer-Teen *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Max Roberts *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Malucia *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Miette Walla *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Dandelion, Topaz *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Dandelion, Teeny Mermaid *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Baby, Seamstress, Spirit of Christmas Past *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Zuma, Deanne *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Zuma *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Parker *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) - Snow Queen, Madame Natasha, Stage Manager, Sugar Plum Fairy, Swan Dancer *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Chrysella *Ben Hur (2003) - Miriam, Woman, Woman#2, Young Woman *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Nokama *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Nokama *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Fairy Godmother, Madame Snootsville, Mindy *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Poil *In Search of Santa (2004) - Baby Princess Lucinda, Additional Voices *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Additional Voices *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *PollyWorld (2006) - Beth, Dani, Karl, Lark *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Other Sales Girl 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Clifford's fun with Letters (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Numbers (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Opposites (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Rhymes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Shapes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Sounds (1988) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Minty, Thistle Whistle *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Minty, Wysteria *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Thistle Whistle, Wysteria *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Minty, Wysteria *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Scootaloo, Twinkle Wish *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Minty *The Adventures of Snowden the Snowman (1997) - Cha Cha 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Empress Cathebel *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Rarity, Photo Finish, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Rarity, Granny Smith, Muffins, Princess Luna *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Juanita Alvaro *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Princess 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - 2nd fish waiting for bus 'Shorts' *My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Special Day (2008) - Scootaloo 'TV Specials' *A Very Fairy Christmas (2006) - Shaily *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Sandi Crocker *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Liana *Donner (2001) - Elf Kid, Gigi, Noelle *Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure (2008) - Worker Elf *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Rarity, Flurry Heart, Muffins *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Rarity, Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Rarity, Muffins, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Rarity, Granny Smith *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown (2019) - Rarity *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Rarity, Pony #2 *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) - Olive Oyl, Swee' Pea *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Scary Godmother, Ruby *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Scary Godmother, Ruby *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Albert *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Noel 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bene (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Mao Sakai (ep9), Sato, Tamaki *Black Lagoon (2007) - Girl (ep3), Kageyama's Wife (ep2), Parrot (ep7), Roberta, Shop Woman (ep1) *Death Note (2007) - Naomi Misora *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Maddy *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Haro, Marie Parfacy/'Soma Peries', Attendant (ep5), Newscaster (ep7) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Flay Allster, Birdy, Haro *Popotan (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Shana, Domino *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Yukino Nanase, Isabelle Fellini *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Ciao, Female Announcer, Sandra 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Marie Parfacy/'Soma Peries', President *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Flay Allster *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Flay Allster *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Flay Allster *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Mu-Mao, Yori 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Roberta Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Minty, Thistle Whistle, Wysteria Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Puzzle Fighter (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Queen Bee, Ruby *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Bramble *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Haro, Operator, Tutorial Voice *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Haro *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Additional Voices *Under the Skin (2004) - Cosmi, Annie Campbell, Girl#2, Little Girl, Princess Cleo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (167) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (32) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. External Links *Tabitha St. Germain on BTVA Category:Canadian Voice Actors